ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zach6040/Pierce Wheels
Pierce Wheels 1995-2011 Pierce Wheels was a rogue Plumber's kid that appears in [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_10:_Alien_Force Ben 10: Alien Force]. It seems that Pierce is a half porcupine alien/half human, his exact species unknown, as is much of his past. He works with a Tetramand named Manny and a Kineceleran who is also his little sister, Helen, in Plumbers' Helpers, trapping what they thought were dangerous aliens out to conquer Earth. Unlike Manny and Helen, after sending a kid with a Plumber's Badge to the null void he began to have doubts about what they were doing. However, before he could voice his concerns, he was believed to have been killed when an attempt to destroy a DNAlien went wrong, but this was actually revealed to be false when the weapon they were using is shown to be a vortex to the Null Void. He is the mirror image of Ben on the team, as Helen is to Gwen and Manny is to Kevin. Ben 10: Alien ForceEdit Pierce was stuck in the Null Void and began working with Max Tennyson to protect its inhabitants from D'Void, gathering other Plumbers who were trapped/lived there. He also appeared in War of the Worlds helping against the alien threat/onslaught and when the battle was over he became a pupil of Grandpa Max. He is also like the mirror of Ben Tennyson and often share the same views. In Above and Beyond, Pierce acts as the Plumbers' Helpers leader on a mission to save Magister Max Tennyson from a rampaging Ben aboard a Plumbers' Space station. Pierce is attacked by Goop. He is very respectful of Grandpa Max usually referring to him by his Null Void codename "The Wrench" or by his Plumber rank of "Magister". He is shown to be a capable leader who believes in working as a team. He often clashes with Manny over his leader position, mainly due to Manny's brash personality. He and his team manage to overcome their differences and work as a team to defeat Ben. When they discover the space station they are on is going to crash into the city of London, Pierce and the others realize the only way to stop it is to blow up the station. With their shuttle gone Pierce and the others show they are willing to sacrifice themselves for the greater good. However Max appears along with Ben and reveals the space station is a Plumbers' Training facility and Ben's rampage was a test. They are then told that because of their defeating Ben (as well as their heroic actions in trying to prevent the space station from hitting London) they are approved for training at the Plumbers' Academy. Ben 10 Alien ForcePierce was stuck in the Null Void and began working with Max Tennyson to protect its inhabitants from D'Void, gathering other Plumbers who were trapped/lived there. He also appeared in War of the Worlds helping against the alien threat/onslaught and when the battle was over he became a pupil of Grandpa Max. He is also like the mirror of Ben Tennyson and often share the same views. In Above and Beyond, Pierce acts as the Plumbers' Helpers leader on a mission to save Magister Max Tennyson from a rampaging Ben aboard a Plumbers' Space station. Pierce is attacked by Goop. He is very respectful of Grandpa Max usually referring to him by his Null Void codename "The Wrench" or by his Plumber rank of "Magister". He is shown to be a capable leader who believes in working as a team. He often clashes with Manny over his leader position, mainly due to Manny's brash personality. He and his team manage to overcome their differences and work as a team to defeat Ben. When they discover the space station they are on is going to crash into the city of London, Pierce and the others realize the only way to stop it is to blow up the station. With their shuttle gone Pierce and the others show they are willing to sacrifice themselves for the greater good. However Max appears along with Ben and reveals the space station is a Plumbers' Training facility and Ben's rampage was a test. They are then told that because of their defeating Ben (as well as their heroic actions in trying to prevent the space station from hitting London) they are approved for training at the Plumbers' Academy. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien In The Purge, Pierce was shown wearing an ID Mask when on a date with a girl which is crashed by The Forever Knights who want him to leave the planet. He was killed by them when he explained that he was unwilling and unable to leave. Quiz 1.Who is his adopted sister 2.Who does he "babysitt" 3.Who from X-Men does he resemble 4.is his DNA in the ultimatrix 5.When did he die 6.Who killed him 7.How did he die 8.Why did he die 9.What did he call Max at first 10.What did Ben call him Pierce4.png Pierce human form.png Polar.jpg Plumberkids.jpg Pierce.png Pierce2.png Pierce3.png Pierce5.png Added by Bentenny10 Category:Blog posts